In an enterprise, an operational environment generates operational data. After a period of time, e.g., thirty days, the operational data is transferred to a data warehouse for more permanent storage, historical reference, and/or the like. During this transfer, the operational data is translated from an operational format, which is conducive for implementing the relevant operations/transactions in the operational environment, to a historical format, which is conducive for summarization/reference. However, for some solutions, such as the development of one or more types of applications, using the historical format creates one or more inefficiencies. For example, currently, a data mining model is developed using the historical data in its historical format. When the data mining model is ready for deployment to an operational environment, it takes many man months, or even man years, to recreate the data mining model for use against the operational data in the operational format.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art to overcome one or more of the deficiencies indicated herein.